Something Sweet
by Ravenus
Summary: Cas works in a bakery/cafe and Dean comes to eat pie every day and both just stare at each other neither speaking more than necessary. When Dean forgets his cell phone on the table, Cas gathers all his courage to make the first move. One shot. Lots of sweetness and fluffiness. Rated M. Dean x Cas


A/N Anniversary! Story no. 30! I really enjoyed writing this, so I hope you enjoy reading this.

Rated M (not too explicit, just a bit)

Dean x Cas

Something Sweet

The man sits in the corner of my café/bakery and slowly sips away his coffee, a piece of apple pie in front of him that he eats bit by bit, obviously enjoying it a lot. From time to time he shoots me a look while his mouth closes around a fork full of pie and his tongue darts out to taste the sweetness on his lips, his intense green eyes never leaving mine. I know I'm staring. Even Gabe has caught me doing it but I cannot help myself, I have never seen anyone eat pie so sensually, so _teasingly_ like Dean does. Since the first day he came here, he ate his piece so agonizingly slow and after a few weeks or so he had caught me staring at him and now he does it on purpose I guess. He doesn't only enjoy his pie but my eyes on him as well. But that's it.

I have never asked him out, though, I'm too shy, too stunned by his appearance. Dean is a winner type, he looks like someone who is used to getting what he wants and I'm way out of his league, maybe it would even make him laugh if I made the first move and he would never come back to drink his coffee and eat his pie in our little café. I know that Gabriel likes to watch him as well but my older brother didn't fall hopelessly for him like I did when Dean first walked in and so he acts normally around him, while I don't dare to say too much, afraid that Dean will make fun of my clumsiness. Normally people like Gabriel better than me, he has this way to make friends with everyone, he just smiles and has them on his side. He's unafraid, unashamed and charismatic. I'm the total opposite and I know, so I would never try to flirt so shamelessly like Gabe, especially not with someone like Dean.

I try to tell myself otherwise but my heart would break if Dean asked Gabriel for his number someday. I've seen it often enough and so I just stand back and watch from a distance as my heart pounds away at double speed in my chest, making it impossible for me to breathe even for the time Dean is sitting over there, eating pie like THIS. His beautiful face will be the death of me someday.

While I'm lost in my thoughts – some of them pretty explicit – he looks up, making me blush slightly, giving me one of his wonderful smiles, one that reaches his eyes, making the skin next to them crinkle so damn attractively. Then he signals that he wants to pay and as usual he waves Gabriel over to his table, never me. He has not once paid his coffee and pie to me when Gabe was around and I wonder why. I would ask him but for known reasons, I won't. So I just continue to stare at him, watch his face while he laughs politely while paying before he gets up gracefully and leaves the café. When he comes by the counter where I stand to watch him he stops for a second and his emerald eyes try to look directly into my soul. "Goodbye, Castiel." He says with another one of his smiles and I ask myself if he knows that he turns my knees to jelly. I have never wanted anyone like I want Dean. No woman, no man but I try not to fantasize about it too much, knowing that someone like him likes to tease people like me and then go home with another one who is a match for him.

When the door closes behind his broad back Gabriel rushes over to me with a huge grin on his face. "You're so in over your head, baby brother." He says and makes me roll my eyes. I try to concentrate on preparing coffees for some other guests but even when Dean is gone my mind still lingers with him. Sometimes I even hope that he won't come back so that I can forget about him and go on with my life as before: content with what I have, not missing what I can't have. Flirting has never been easy for me and I'm alone for quite some time now which was just fine until Dean waltzed into my life to show me what I long for. God, he is SO out of my league… "You're dreaming again." Gabe half sings into my ear and I realize it just when some hot coffee pours over my fingers. "Maybe you should take a cold shower?"

"Cut it, Gabe!" I'm angry. At Gabriel, at myself, at Dean… Fooling myself isn't easy, I tell myself I'm okay with being alone but I'm not. I want someone to wake up to every morning, I want someone who embraces me when I'm sad, just…someone for me and Gabe's teasing doesn't make it any better. Silently I wipe the coffee off my hands and turn my back to Gabe who gently places his hand on my shoulder. Oh oh, no he's all in his big brother mode, trying to comfort me. I know he means well but I just don't want to hear anything right now.

"Castiel, why don't you just ask him for his number? Or for a date?" I close my eyes and silently count to ten, not daring to face my brother so soon.

"People like him don't want someone like me, okay? He teases me, enjoys my eyes on him, happy about the attention and then he goes to find someone who matches his beauty." I know I turn red when I say the last part of this sentence, silently praying that Gabe will not make fun of it but mercifully he just drops it.

"He doesn't know what he's missing if he turns you down." It is meant to sound encouraging.

"That won't help me." I reply sarcastically and turn around to look into Gabriel's pale eyes. "I will just look, right? That's okay and no one gets hurt. Now make yourself useful and prepare the cakes for table three." I order him around and he grumbles but does as I told him. With a sigh I go on like before.

XxX

When Dean comes into the café the next day my heart stutters in my chest like it always does when he walks over to his table, greeting me with a wink and a smile. I wonder if he knows what effect he has on me and if he wants me to faint someday. He sits down at his usual table by the window, waiting for Gabriel or me to come over, though we both already know what Dean will order. I begin to prepare his coffee, grab a piece of pie and walk over to his table. He looks up at me and I guess I blush a little bit, unable to hold his gaze for longer than a few seconds. I busy myself with placing the cup and plate in front of him, knowing that he watches my every move.

"Hello, Dean." I mumble under my breath and while he repeats my greeting, I already head back to the counter where Gabriel stands with his arms crossed over his chest. He just makes a tsk-ing sound and rolls his eyes while I do my best to ignore him. This situation is getting more and more absurd. Thank God there are a few more customers and I can pretend that I have a lot to do, so I will not stand around and stare at Dean while he eats his pie slowly. Today I cannot stand to watch him and with an excuse I walk over into the kitchen in the back of the café, just standing there for a few minutes, leaning against the wall for support, trying to clear my head from stupid thoughts.

It doesn't work, I still think of Dean with every breath I take. My hopeless crush annoys me more and more but what can I do if my heart beats so fast that I can barely breathe? I have tried a lot recently but nothing worked. So I just wait in a corner of the kitchen until Gabriel walks in and tells me that I can come back because Dean has left the building. Yeah, funny joke.

"This isn't good, you know that, right?" He asks me, following me into the café. I wave him off, scanning the room, making sure that Dean isn't sitting there any longer. His table is deserted, except for one small thing: his cell phone. With slow steps I walk over and grab the small device from the table, looking out the window but I suspect he has already gone back to work or home or to a friend or whatever he does. I just know his name and that he lives a few blocks from here, so I just put the phone into my pocket and go on with my work, because Dean will sure miss it soon and come back over to get this thing. My heart flutters at this thought, kind of hopeful to see his face twice a day.

Gabriel sees me and smiles but he doesn't say a word, knowing it would be in vain and so we just go on until we are about to close, but still Dean hasn't come over to get his cell phone back. Does he even know where he has lost it? It vibrates a lot in my pocket and so I guess he needs it frequently… When I close the door behind me, Gabe waits for me until the café is locked and when I turn I see this GRIN on his face again.

"You should try to give it back to Dean." He says.

"I don't know where he lives." Good argument, right?

"So just call someone from his phone book and ask them. It is only 6 pm, he will be awake a while longer…" My brother wiggles his eyebrows suggestively at me and once this thought is planted in my head, I cannot get rid of it. Maybe I will even have the nerve to ask Dean out when I meet him in private and no one is watching – especially not my silly brother!

I finally pull his phone out of my pocket once I'm home in my little apartment and settle down on the sofa to look at the small thing in my hand. Would it be okay to just call someone from his contacts? My hands shake when I open the phone and look at the display. It shows a picture of a small kitten, obviously sitting in someones lap. Maybe it is his own, I can only guess. When I go on straight to his contacts, resisting the urge to look into his messages or photos, I find a weird system but it kind of fits Dean: behind each contact is a smilie that implicates if he likes this person or not. It is kind of strange, but I like it. Slowly I switch through his contacts, trying to figure out who I will call.

Alistair ò.ó

Anna :)

Ashe ?_?

Bobby :)

Bobby – G. :(

Burger Barn :))

Celeste :)

Charlie ;)

Chinese Fooood :))

Collin :)

Crowley _

Dick :(

Doreen ;)

Felicity :(

Helen :)

Inias :)

Jo ^_^

Michael :)

Naomi :(

Pizza Place :))

Randy :(

Taxi !

Sammy 3

Theresa :)

Vet :((

Zacharia :(

This phone book confirms 2 things I already suspected: the cat on the display is his own and he has kind of a twisted mind but I cannot help but smile. God, I want him even more now and I want him forever though I don't even know if he is in a relationship or into men or whatever… There's a heart behind the name Sammy, maybe it's Samuel, maybe Samantha, sibling or spouse, I cannot tell. I hope it's his brother or sister. Please God have mercy on me and let me have at least this little bit of luck for once.

I won't call Sammy though and chose Jo, because the cute face behind this name catches my attention, makes it feel as if Jo is close to Dean – hopefully not too close. Damn, I'm already possessive. I hesitate for just a few seconds before I press the button to dial the number on the display, again wondering if it will be a man or woman who will answer. A woman.

"Hey Dean." She chirps and my heart sinks, even if I don't know how she is related to Dean but I already want to delete her number from his contacts. Actually I want to delete all female names and Sammy. "Why are you calling, you just went home?" She goes on and I remember that I should speak and most of all inform her that I'm not Dean.

"Erm… this isn't Dean. I just found his cell phone in the café and as he didn't pick it up until we had to close, I thought I might inform him that I have his cell phone…" My voice trails off, unsure and I might regret calling this woman but when I hear her answer I'm speechless again.

"The small café? Are you Cas? Dean speaks of nothing but you lately, you know?" No, actually I don't. My mouth moves but except for some strange noises nothing comes out of me. "Hello? You still there?"

"Yes." Breathe! Think! Of course this is a mistake. "I think you mean my brother. My name's Castiel." I answer slowly. The line is dead for a few seconds but I can hear Jo breathing.

"Dean said Castiel." Her voice sounds slightly confused with a little pout in it. "He calls you Cas when he speaks about you. Is that you? Tall, deep black hair?" I cannot deny it. If Dean isn't color blind he might be able to tell the difference between my blonde brother and me. So he really talks about me? Me of all people in this world. "You sound surprised…"

"I'm normally not the person you look at twice." The words have slipped from my tongue before I can hold them back.

"Dean told me he caught you staring at him. A lot. So?" She asks sternly and I don't know what to answer her. I don't know what to think right now.

"Um… Maybe?" This seems like an interrogation.

"So you like him, too?" Like him? I would undress myself and lie down on my back, guess that's more than 'liking' someone.

"Kind of…"

"Hell, this hesitation of yours is really irritating." She says with a laugh. "Dean was never sure if he should ask you for your number because you never showed interest in him just stared at him. I told him he had nothing to lose but obviously you both are too afraid to change things as they are. I will give you his address, so you can give him back his cell phone. Make the best of it!" She waits for me to get my pen and I carefully note down the address just two streets away from me. The fact that he lives that close makes my heart race at double speed, it excites me to no end and I grow nervous again. When she is finished, I remember another question that nags at me.

"Who is Sammy?" I ask curiously, hoping that I won't go too far but she doesn't seem to mind me asking. In fact she seems amused by it.

"He's his brother." Jo informs me. "And now go over and give him his damn phone. Maybe you should add another number to his phone book, got me?" I nod, then answer. She laughs, tells me goodbye and we hang up. Well, I got this far and this woman confirmed that Dean likes me but going over will take a lot of courage I'm not sure to muster. I walk over into my bathroom to comb my hair, trying to make it look as if I didn't just come out of bed but as usual it doesn't work… There's a slight stubble around my chin which might be okay because it is always there and Dean likes me the way I look right now because this is how I look like every day. With a sigh I go back to the sofa, grab Dean's cell phone and open it the second time to enter my own number, as well as my name: Castiel. I switch through his contacts again and decide to add something to my name as well: Castiel 3 Text me!. This is as bold as I will get! Now I take the note with his name and address, grab my trench coat and slowly walk over to where he lives.

It takes me just five minutes, then I stand in front of his door, my heart beating in my throat, my pulse racing through my ears. This will kill me for sure. Before I can think too close about it, my finger presses down the button labeled "D. Winchester" and I can hear the ring upstairs. The time between my ring and the noise of the door buzzing open seems endless but it is only a few heartbeats. With slow and deliberate steps I walk up the stairs, telling myself that Dean will not be angry at me for coming this late because I have his cell phone for him. When I reach the open door, he stands there, his body leaning against the doorframe, a winning smile on his face when he sees me. My knees go weak and all I want to do is wrap my arms around him and press my body against his to feel him as close as possible. Gabe's right: I'm SO in over my head.

"Hey Cas." Dean greets me, his voice turning my brain to goo within seconds.

"Hello, Dean." I say and try to put a smile onto my face but it isn't easy under his intense green eyes.

"What brings you here? Pie delivery service? I would love this!" He jokes, making me feel a little bit more comfortable.

"No, not today. I found your cell phone on the table after you left today and I thought you might need it." I say and fumble in my pocket to get the device out, handing it over to the other man who takes it with a huge smile on his handsome face. I want those lips to kiss me senseless and imagine what it would feel like. Too good, I should avoid such thoughts while I stand in front of him but they keep coming into my head on their own.

"Thank you. I thought I might have left it in the café…" His brown furrows in a slight frown and even now he looks sexy as hell. "How do you know where I live? Are you a stalker?" He asks with a wink.

"No, don't panic."

"I think I wouldn't mind too much if it was you…" Suddenly his voice is serious, his gaze piercing into my head as if he wants to look into the deepest pit of my soul. I gulp before I answer.

"N – no, I called a number from your contacts… Jo." Now it is his turn to blush. I have never seen it before, his cheeks turn just a faint shade of pink, his mouth drops open and he looks kind of frightened. I love it.

"Jo…? She uses to talk a lot. Did she?" He sounds nervous beyond belief but he has no reason for it.

"Well, obviously she did." He gasps, his self assured manner vanished completely. "She gave me your address and told me to bring you your phone."

"That's all she told you?" He demands to know, his green eyes wide with something like shock. Why the hell is he so afraid? Maybe because he is as nervous about all this as I am I realize and I guess it is my eyes that grow wide now. With a slow shake of my head I confirm his worries. "What else did she tell you?" He whispers and I feel a sudden boldness. He wants me. God, he really wants me and it gives me the courage to flirt with him.

"You will find out, I'm sure." I say with a smile that I can tell takes him off guard. "I liked what she told me." With these words I turn around and slowly walk down the steps, knowing that he will check his phone or with Jo, I'm not sure, but once he cannot see me any longer, I walk slower, hoping to get a reaction soon. When my hand reaches out for the door handle, my own cell phone beeps and I grab it with shivering hands, reading the text message that just came in: "You come back up, now!" It says and I smile to myself, slowly turning and walking back up the few flights of stairs until I reach his door again.

"She told you everything, right?" He asks to which I nod. I observe him, he is his usual self again, self assured and tough. With two long strides he is right in front of me, pressing me back up against the wall behind me, his palms slamming onto the wall next to my ear. Dean's face is so close that I can feel his warm breath on my face while he talks to me, slowly, deliberately. "And you liked it." I nod again and can see his pupils go wider. He's like a predator on the hunt and I love being his prey. "You will like what I do to you even more." He whispers and before the shudder that goes through my body can settle completely, I can feel his lips on mine and a moan rises in my chest involuntarily. He hears it and presses his body closer to mine, causing my hands to sneak around his neck to grab him tight and never let go.

Slowly, gently, teasingly he licks his way over my lips into my mouth and I cannot help but whimper when I feel his tongue glide against mine. He tastes smoky, like he had some Whiskey before and there is also something sweet, as if the taste of pie lingers on his tongue for me. My brain shuts down and I'm all nerve endings and emotions while his tongue slides over every inch of my mouth it can reach. His hands come down to grab the back of my neck, one hand gliding through my hair, sending shivers down my spine, the other pressing me closer, deepening the kiss. My legs feel like jelly and I'm thankful for the wall behind me to support me.

"Will you stay tonight?" He asks me when we come apart for air, making my heart flutter. I have watched this man for nearly a year now, I have silently admired those handsome features, those deep green eyes, pale pink lips and wonderfully shaped body and now he goes so fast that my senses work on overload and I have to gather myself before I can nod. Speaking is out of question, I can feel that no word would come over my lips that long to be kissed again by him.

Without further hesitation he grabs the collar of my trench coat and pulls me into his apartment, closing the door behind us, pushing me up against it with brutal force. God, this is great, I think when he kisses me again, this time not as gentle as the first kiss but fierce and full of longing. I still cannot believe that this man wants me but I can actually feel how much he does and I can very well guess that I will not go home tonight. We have both waited for too long, the tension is too much to bear and waiting another hour would be too long. He eagerly demands more which I'm more than willing to give and I smile against his lips when he brushes the trench coat off my shoulders and lets it glide to the floor.

I so long to see his body, I have so often imagined him without his clothes on and now I can see the real thing. My hands wander to the collar of his shirt, slowly beginning to unbutton it, admiring every new inch of flesh I see and I cannot help myself and have to come down to kiss his bronze skin that stretches over his collar bones. Dean gives a sweet moan when I do this, encouraging me to go on, nuzzling his skin, licking, tasting, teasing.

"God, Cas, I want you so." He breathes and grabs my shoulders again to turn us around, my back slamming against a door frame as he manhandles me through the tiny corridor of his apartment. He takes control again, his hands eagerly opening my own shirt that soon joins his own on the ground. Skin meets skin and we both gasp when our chests touch, his warmth spreading through my whole body. Firm muscles move under his skin but it is not too much, just well toned. He's perfect and for the hundredth time since his lips touched mine I ask myself why he wants me when a stunning beauty like him can have any other person on this planet.

A rush of lust pulses through my veins when Dean's hands wander over my back and straight down into my pants, grabbing my ass tight, pressing my erection against his own. The friction makes us both groan and we go on even more eagerly than before. We don't make it to his bed the first time, he takes me against the wall just where we are, slowly rocking me against the wall, making me scream his name when I come all over his chest and belly, this sending him over the edge as well. I have never heard someone moan so sinful in their ecstasy and I want to hear it over and over again.

We have to cross the living room/kitchen on our way to his bedroom but Dean takes the opportunity to bend me over the kitchen counter to take me again before he carries me over to his bed, my arms clinging to him for dear life while he covers my face with gentle kisses, making me feel welcome and wanted. We cuddle for a while, enjoying the closeness our hands roaming over naked skin, memorizing the body of the other. I bury my head between his neck and shoulder, inhaling the scent of the man I longed for such a long time. I have never felt better in my entire life.

"Call in sick tomorrow!" Dean begs me as I lie in his arms, surrounded by his warmth, my heartbeat slowing with every breath I take. He presses another kiss to my temple, nuzzling the skin gently. This isn't just about lust, I have felt it when Dean did all those wicked things to me and now that he cradles me close to him, holding me as if he is afraid that I might leave within the next few minutes. I smile up at him and his hand begins to caress my hair with such gentleness that I want to weep.

"Is this a joke?" I ask, because I'm truly tempted to do as he told me. Gabe can run the café alone for a day or two, or he can call Raphael to help him, it wouldn't be a serious problem.

"No, I mean it. I could do it, too. If you like, that is…" His voice trails off, slightly uncertain, hesitating, maybe he thinks he has asked too much but I like the idea.

"Why not… I will never hear the end of it but I think it might be worth it." I answer. I so hope that it really is worth is, that he won't let me go ever.

"You mean: _I'm_ worth it?" He asks with one of those bright smiles of his, making me feel warm and fuzzy inside, maybe, just maybe I will be happy with this man. I nod shyly, not daring to give away too much. "Do you think I will send you after one year of coming to your café every day, licking my fork clean every time you look at me to get you into my bed? After one year of waiting for you, you are still afraid I could send you away?" I nod timidly. I have never liked this sort of conversations because I'm too shy to ask for more, I need to know what the other is willing to give, otherwise I won't take anything. So I nod again. "I won't, Cas. Hell, I've never wanted someone like I want you and you think I would let you go? Would be damn stupid of me… This isn't a one night stand" He grabs my chin in his warm hand and pulls me in for a soft kiss to my lips. "You're so sweet. You will be mine from now on. And everybody shall see it." He pulls me higher, so that his lips reach my neck and he begins to suck feverishly, making sure to leave a mark. Then he goes higher, just below my ear and repeats this action. I don't mind him marking me as his possession, in fact I like it, no matter if this is something teenagers would do.

A moan slips from my mouth and he takes this as an invitation to sit up and straddle my legs with his weight, pinning my hands to the mattress, while he mercilessly kisses my neck over and over, leaving marks for the whole world to see. I close my eyes and groan, seeking friction but he goes slow, obviously enjoying me writhing beneath his body. This time he takes me slowly, lovingly even, making sure that I feel his affection and I do. This is the best sex I ever had and will have. I'm spoiled for every other man when he's done with me and he knows. He smiles to himself, holding my spent body in his arms, kissing my temple and hair all over again and again I trust him instantly and completely, so I fall asleep in his arms.

XxX

While Dean calls his boss the next morning, I call my brother and once I tell him that I don't feel well and won't come to work he bursts out laughing. It goes on for nearly two minutes and I roll my eyes, knowing that he knows that I do. "So you gave Dean back his cell phone and I guess it worked out?" I blush though we are just talking on the phone. "Not a problem, dear baby brother, but make it worth it. Do nothing that I wouldn't!" He says and hangs up before I can answer that he just gave me the approval for doing whatever I want.

I sit on the bed, my body covered by the sheets only, my clothes scattered in Dean's apartment and I'm not willing to get up already to search for them. Instead I wait for Dean to come back from calling his boss but it takes him a few minutes and so I grab the book that lies on his bedside table and leaf through the pages: A Dirty Job says the cover and it shows a tiny skeleton – a child obviously – clothed like Death himself. The back of the book says that the baby is the new Death and her father has to deal with it. It sounds strange but kind of funny, too, maybe I will get the opportunity to read it someday.

Dean comes back after ten minutes, maneuvering a tablet over to the bed, placing it in front of me. There are two mugs of steaming hot coffee, some toast and peanut butter and jelly. This explains a lot why Dean tastes so sweet, I think with another smile.

"I thought it would be nice if I served you breakfast as you always provide the pie." He beams at me and I feel myself falling in love with him head over toe. "I have nothing else for breakfast, I could make some scrambled eggs if you like them?" He adds and eyes the tablet critically.

"No, thank you. I like scrambled eggs, but this is just perfect." I place the book back where I found it and grab the coffee tasting a sip, finding it delicious. Maybe it is the best coffee I ever tasted because I got it from Dean, served in his warm bed that smells of him… His black cat walks over to the bed as well, hopping onto the sheets, rubbing her head at my knee and I caress her soft fur carefully. Dean's smile grows even wider.

"She likes you." He says and winks. "That can only mean you're a good person." I cannot help the goofy smile that spreads on my face and the blush that creeps into my cheeks when he says that and I avert my eyes to look at Missy who purrs under my fingers. Just like Dean last night… "You seem happy…?" He asks, angling his head in a cute way to get a glimpse at my face. I love his green eyes.

"I am."

"May I keep you?" He asks with a shyness in his voice that doesn't really suit him. I will find out why it is there but at the moment I'm preoccupied with his question. Does he really ask this? After one night together? We have seen each other for a year now, but we know nothing about each other. I don't care. He sees my pondering his question and adds: "I mean as in my boyfriend. Lover. Partner. Whatever, just be mine." I look up again and he catches my lips in a brief but deep kiss, underlining his question.

"Ok. Keep me."

We needed one year to finally talk to each other.

It took Dean three months to ask me to marry him.

I said Yes and I never made a better decision.

END

Please leave a review :)


End file.
